


Three AM/Shockwave

by SunsetsAndSweetDreams



Series: Addicted [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Yankee White, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetsAndSweetDreams/pseuds/SunsetsAndSweetDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Addicted" #1- It's three AM and Kate has a visitor. What could Gibbs want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three AM

[b]Disclaimer[/b]: I don't own anything associated with NCIS. I just like messing with the characters.

A/N: Originally posted as two separate one-shots over on FFnet.

Episode tag for 'Yankee White', ep 1x1.

It's three AM and Kate has a visitor. What could Gibbs want? 328 words. Kate/Gibbs. Enjoy. R&R, please!

Three AM

Kate's eyes snapped open. It was pitch dark in her bedroom. She rolled over and grabbed for the alarm clock on the bedside table, peering blearily at it. Three AM. Ugh. She closed her eyes, pulling the duvet over her head.

Then there was a loud knock on her apartment door. She threw the covers off and stepped out of bed, pulling on her robe as she went.

'It's three in the morning,' she grumbled, picking her way through the darkness of the living area. 'Who calls on people at three AM?'

She unlocked the door and swung it open, pushing her hair off her face.

'Gibbs?' she exclaimed, laying eyes on the man in the hall. 'Do you know what time it is?'

He looked at his watch, smiling. 'That'd be oh-three-hundred hours, Kate,' he said.

'I know, Gibbs,' she replied. 'What do you want?'

He stepped forward, pushing past the half open door and stopping barely inches from her. Without warning, he cupped her cheek with his hand, tilting her head up ever so slightly, before he bent his head and kissed her, his lips soft against hers.

Kate was so taken by surprise for a second she stood frozen in shock, and then her eyes closed and she found herself kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling his body closer. Their kiss grew more intense, his tongue exploring her mouth, learning the shape of her teeth. She pressed her body against him, feeling his arousal against her. Eventually, he pulled away, taking a deep breath before speaking.

'That,' he said, 'is what I wanted.'

'Good,' Kate gasped, breathless. 'Now do it again.'

Gibbs kicked the door closed behind him and pressed his mouth to hers again. She moaned softly under his touch as they stumbled towards the bedroom.

'I've been wanting to do this all day,' Gibbs groaned as they collapsed onto the bed.

'You're not the only one,' Kate replied.


	2. Shockwave

'I've been wanting to do this all day,' Gibbs groaned as they collapsed onto the bed.

'You're not the only one,' Kate replied.

He bent his head and captured her lips with his again, straddling her thighs and reaching for the belt of her robe. He slipped the knot undone with a quick movement and Kate arched her back, lifting her shoulders to let him slide it off. Kate lay before him in her pyjamas, just a white cami and tiny yellow shorts.

'You're wearing too many clothes, Gibbs,' she joked, tugging at the hem of his t-shirt.

'So are you,' Gibbs replied, letting Kate slip his shirt over his head. She traced the lines of his abs with a finger, letting it settle on his belt buckle. 'Be patient, Katie,' he smiled, leaning across her and pressing her back against the bedcovers. He kissed her, long and hard, his fingers warm on the skin of her stomach as they slid beneath her cami. He rubbed his thumb over a nipple and Kate moaned softly as it hardened at his touch.

With a single move he pulled the shirt over her head, baring her breasts to him. He bent and draped kisses across her chest, his tongue running gently over each nipple until it pebbled beneath him. He suckled gently on each bud for a moment, drawing a moan from Kate's lips before his mouth moved downwards.

His lips met the waistband on her shorts and he reached for it, sliding the slip of cotton down her thighs to reveal the scrap of pink lace that covered her centre. His fingers grazed the inside of her thigh. A moan fell from her lips and she arched her back, pressing her hips up against him.

'Jethro,' she breathed, as his fingers slipped beneath the lace and caressed her intimately.

His eyes met hers and he held her gaze as, with a swift movement, he slid her panties off. Her hands reached again for his belt buckle and this time, he let her undo it. He kissed her hungrily as he kicked his pants off. Immediately, Kate looped her thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and slipped them off.

She stroked his arousal gently, her hand moving up and down the shaft and causing him to groan softly.

'I want you so much, Kate,' Gibbs groaned, capturing her mouth in another kiss as he settled between her legs.

'You can have me,' Kate breathed in reply. She pushed her hips up towards him and whimpered at the feel of him against her. With a groan he tilted his hips and sheathed himself inside her, buried to the hilt. He pressed his lips to hers, swallowing her moans as he began to move inside her. She fisted her hands in his silver hair and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him as close to her as she could.

He moved against her, within her, each movement reverberating through her body like a shockwave. Warmth pooled in her belly, a knot coiling tighter inside her with every moment. Her walls contracted around him and he released her mouth, letting her cry out as her climax burned through her. He stuck to his rhythm and with a final, desperate thrust, he emptied himself inside her. His body shook as he rode out his orgasm.

Finally, he rolled to the side, breathing heavily. They lay in silence for a few moments, catching their breath.

'I hope that doesn't affect the job offer,' Kate said suddenly.

'Definitely not,' Gibbs replied. 'And we are definitely doing that again.'

'Definitely,' Kate smiled.

Even as co-workers, Gibbs decided, there was no way he could give this up. Kate was… addicting, and he knew he wouldn't - couldn't - let her go.


End file.
